


Addicted To Bad Ideas

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Curiosity killed the cat, Detention, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Satin being Satin, Stannis trying to be nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: II-20. Станнис/Атлас, порка, дерзости Атласа как до наказания, так и после, затем - легкий комфортинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To Bad Ideas

Атлас осмотрелся осторожно, исподлобья. Комната, в которую его привел Станнис, выглядела совершенно необжитой и пустой. Ничто не привлекало внимания, взгляд остановился только на связке тонких, покрытых серебристой изморозью прутьев; лед постепенно подтаивал, и на пол мерно капала вода. Атлас непроизвольно поморщился: Станнис собирался выбить этим признание в измене или же просто наказать? Но страшно ему не было. Пока что Атласа терзало исключительно любопытство: и как только человеку из плоти и крови удалось сохранить собственное жилище, пусть и временное, таким мертвенно-аккуратным? 

Впрочем, речь шла о Станнисе Баратеоне, и это многое объясняло. 

— Ты признаешься, что следил за мной? — Станнис смотрел пристально, прямо в глаза. Атлас хорошо умел лгать и притворяться, но под пронизывающим взглядом замешкался – и это было красноречивее любых слов. 

— Ясно, — Станнис помолчал. — Кто тебе приказал, твой лорд-командующий? 

— Вы ошибаетесь. Я, собственно, вообще не понимаю, о чем вы, – Атлас поспешно сделал незаинтересованное лицо и прибавил почтительно:  
— Ваше величество.

Не то, чтобы Атлас и в самом деле следил за Станнисом – так, присматривал понемногу. «Чтобы чего не вышло», — приговаривал он мысленно. Нечасто к ним на Стену заходили короли, недурно и последить. Атлас решил, что так и ответит Джону Сноу, если однажды попадется. Не стоило лорду-командующему знать, что настоящая причина был куда менее изящной: Станнис просто не понравился Атласу сразу, с первого взгляда. Он неплохо разбирался в людях и твердо знал, что истинно справедливые люди зачастую бывают хуже конченых подлецов. От тех хотя бы ясно, чего ждать, а вот какой сорт справедливости предпочитает тот или иной умник, не знает никто. С одной стороны, Станнис их, конечно, спас, но с другой — ничто не мешает ему потребовать плату за свои труды. Он, собственно, уже потребовал, и Атлас догадывался, что это только начало. Своим предчувствиям он сызмальства привык доверять.

Атлас присматривал за Станнисом издалека, но все же что-то его выдало, и он попался. Вот только не Джону, как предполагал. 

— Не притворяйся, будто не замешан, — Станнис еле заметно скривился. — Я постоянно натыкаюсь на тебя повсюду.

— Так, может, ваше величество просто не по тем местам ходит? — Атлас нагловато улыбнулся. Обычно такие, как Станнис, любят, чтобы им дерзили. Они почему-то считают это проявлением честности. 

«Главное — не показывать, что боишься, а то заживо сожрет, — сказал себе Атлас. — Так, может, и отвяжется еще». 

Но Станнис, кажется, не впечатлился. Он смерил его странным взглядом, оценивающим и одновременно задумчивым. 

— Я знаю, кто ты, мне о тебе говорили. Шлюхам не место на Стене, — холодно и брезгливо проговорил Станнис.

— Как и королям, — Атлас ответил прежде, чем успел подумать. Определенно, длинный язык однажды доведет его до большой беды.

— Мне укоротить тебе язык? – как будто услышав эти мысли, сухо спросил Станнис. 

— За что, за правду? 

— За дерзость.

Кажется, теперь Станнис злился по-настоящему. Глаза у него стали страшными: темными, глубокими, словно бы совсем без зрачка. Атлас не выдержал и отвел взгляд. 

Талая вода стекала на пол с отвратительным влажным звуком. 

«Извинись, — наверное, это был глас разума. — Извинись и попроси прощения». В сложившихся обстоятельствах Атлас не особенно доверял разуму.

— Хорошо, я следил за вами, — признался он. – Довольны?

— Зачем? — хищно спросил Станнис. 

«Потому что вы мне не нравитесь».

— Потому что захотел, — Атлас с деланным спокойствием пожал плечами. – За это нынче сжигают?

Станнис усмехнулся, плотно сжав губы:  
— Сам-то как думаешь?

— Я ничего не сделал, мне просто было любопытно. Здесь, на севере, у нас не так уж много развлечений. Вы уедете, и станет еще меньше. 

— Отлично, — ядовито отозвался Станнис. — Мне полагается гордиться, что я служу развлечением для таких, как ты?

Атласу показалось, что король как будто бы пошутил, но ухмыляться в ответ поостерегся:  
— Развлекать лучше, чем приносить страдания. Если вас, конечно, интересует мое мнение, ваше величество.

— Не интересует, — Станнис побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Допустим, я верю тому, что ты наплел. Мне встречались и большие глупцы. Но отпустить тебя просто так я не могу.

— Любопытство все-таки наказуемо? – Атлас хмыкнул. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. 

— Да, — Станнис коротко кивнул и прибавил:  
— Кажется, ты бы и сам предпочел, чтобы это происшествие осталось между нами.

На это Атласу было нечего возразить. Он и в самом деле не хотел оправдываться перед Джоном, видеть его разочарованный взгляд и умирать со стыда. Собственная затея казалась сейчас донельзя глупой и ребяческой. Неужели Атлас и правда верил, что Джон похвалит его за такое самоуправство? Да, ответил он сам себе, в глубине души действительно верил и надеялся. 

— Но, если хочешь, могу сдать тебя лорду-командующему, — то, как точно Станнис угадывал мысли, почти пугало.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Атлас, сглотнув. – Не нужно меня сдавать. Пожалуйста, проявите милосердие и накажите меня сами. По своему усмотрению. 

Этими словами он, кажется, подписал себе приговор. Повисло молчание, долгое и тяжелое.

— Разденься и ложись на стол, — приказал наконец Станнис.

Время потекло странно, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь. Атлас целую вечность стаскивал с себя бесконечные черные тряпки, но совсем не помнил, как подошел к столу и устроился на нем. В чувство его привело прикосновение Станниса: на миг он задержал сухую теплую руку на обнаженной спине – и тут же отдернул. 

— Мне кричать? – тихо спросил Атлас.

— Как тебе угодно, — в голосе Станниса был только бесконечный холод и ни капли сочувствия. — Охрану я отпустил. Никто не узнает, что ты был здесь.

«Никто не узнает, если я здесь сгину с концами», — понял Атлас. Его пороли прежде, и не раз, но не ледяными розгами. Пусть и оттаявшие, они могли в мясо изранить спину. В прошлой жизни порка была лишь не самой обременительной частью любовной игры, а сейчас… Сейчас это будет наказанием. Сейчас будет по-настоящему больно.

Станнис нанес удар без предупреждения, и Атлас прикусил кончик языка, стараясь не издавать звуков. После второго удара удержаться от крика не вышло. Намерзшие на ветках ледышки были колючими и острыми, они, точно тысяча игл, впивались в незащищенную нежную спину. Станнис бил резко, не особенно жалея и не раздумывая. Захлебнувшись стоном, Атлас шумно втянул носом воздух: пахло морозной свежестью, потом и самую малость кровью. Кажется, замерзшие прутья распороли кожу.

Отложив в сторону розги, Станнис снова коснулся спины. Он изучающе трогал свежие раны, размазывая горячую кровь. Кончики его пальцев чуть дрожали, а дыхание стало глубоким и тяжелым. 

«Его возбуждает боль, — Атлас понял это только сейчас и почувствовал себя полным дураком. Прежде он никогда так не ошибался в людях. – Станнису был нужен повод, всего лишь повод, и я сам дал его, сам разрешил себя наказать».

Атлас хотел бы разозлиться, но ощущал только жгучую боль и холод. А еще чужое возбуждение, пропитавшее прохладный воздух. Не то, чтобы это заводило ответно — скорее, несколько примиряло с собственными мучениями. 

Замахнувшись, Станнис ударил снова, на этот раз по заднице. Как давно он, наверное, мечтал сделать это с кем-то безнаказанно, не рискуя собственной честью и принципами. Такие люди, уж это Атлас знал точно, никогда не могут дать себе свободы дольше, чем на несколько минут. В этом их несчастье, и следовало бы их пожалеть. Но, когда холодные розги уродуют тело, жалость – слишком дорогое удовольствие. Сначала Атлас попытался заново считать удары, однако быстро сбился и просто принимал жестокую боль. Возможно, подумалось вдруг, его просто убьют, забьют до смерти, как скотину, и этим кончится вся эта глупость. Несправедливо, неправильно… 

Но наказание закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. 

— Хватит, — голос Станниса звучал хрипло и незнакомо. – Вставай и одевайся.

Пошатываясь, Атлас выполнил приказ. Перед глазами плыли разноцветные яркие круги, но он не желал показывать свою слабость. Одеваться было мучительно: руки тряслись, а тело, даже неизбитые его части, горело от боли. Станнис наблюдал за этими страданиями пристально, неотрывно, точно пытаясь подобрать слова. Атлас не смотрел в его сторону. Мелькнула мутная, темная мысль: Станнис наверняка будет вспоминать о том, что делал с ним, о каждом шраме, каждой царапине. Когда еще представится возможность сделать то, что хочется! Впрочем, судя по тому, как горела спина и задница, воспоминаний и так хватит не на одну ночь. От осознания, что волей-неволей думать будут и о нем тоже, Атласу стало немного легче. Еще неизвестно, кто кого накажет в итоге: король, который не может сделать счастливым даже себя, или же тот, кого он осудил.

— Это было слишком суровое для наказания за такой проступок, — вдруг произнес Станнис. — Я не смог сдержаться.

— Рад доставить вам удовольствие, ваше величество, — сквозь зубы отозвался Атлас. Теперь дерзить можно было без страха, он заработал это право. 

— Тебе есть, чем смазать раны? 

Атлас поморщился: как будто Станнису действительно было дело до этого.

— Найду, — он наконец-то смог попасть ногой в штанину. — Это не ваша забота.

— Не указывай мне границы моей заботы, — Станнис порылся в ящике и впихнул ему в руки банку с какой-то мазью.

— Как прикажете, — озадаченно ответил Атлас. Для кого именно Станнис хранил эту мазь, для себя, или все же у него был кто-то?.. Посмотреть бы на его собственную спину, тогда все станет ясно. Атлас встряхнул тяжелой головой, прогоняя наваждение: какая ему была, в сущности, разница? Свое наказание он получил, а остальное — не его печаль. Но проклятое любопытство толкало иной раз и не на такие глупости.

— Если ты думаешь, что это когда-либо повторится… — Станнис запнулся. — Ты ошибаешься.

«Значит, все-таки для себя. По крайней мере, сейчас».

— О чем вы? – Атлас прищурился. Он с трудом держался на ногах, не промолчать не смог. — И не думал даже.

«В следующий раз я научу вас делать это правильно, — прибавил Атлас про себя. – Удовольствие можно получить и от меньшей боли. А еще посмотрю на вашу спину». 

Если Станнис и сумел каким-то образом прочесть эту мысль, то виду не показал. Он отвернулся к окну и даже не обернулся, когда за Атласом наконец-то захлопнулась дверь.


End file.
